Various entities, such as educational toy companies, that provide learning tools are working to create products that are fun and educational.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.